Excerpts from the Secret Files of Quentin Travers
by Julian Ozar
Summary: One Shot. This story is related to one of the OC characters of the Path of Destruction series. This story is all about Quentin Travers, and some of the dirty little secrets that the council's top echelons are hiding from their wards and followers.


* * *

One Shot. Since no one has ever made a story about Quentin Travvers, I decided to make one of my own. This story is also related to one of the characters in the "Path of Destruction Series." Look for it.

Disclaimer: The Watcher's Council and Quentin Travers belong to Joss Whedon, ME, etc...

* * *

Secret Files of the Watcher's Council

The following is an excerpt from the Council's most closely guarded archives.

Strictly: Eyes Only

If you are reading a copy of this file without priority clearance Gracchus, please return the file immediately in order to avoid disciplinary action.

* * *

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: William

Security Access: Aetius

Subject: Damocles Anthology

Date: September 11, 1991

Doc No: 44 BTT – I9

Archive No: G332 - 09

This document is the quarterly review for all existing projects under the Damocles Initiative. Six Copies have been created of this document, and has been given out to all concerned council members. Release of this document is of the strictest confidentiality…

…. Research teams, Scylla and Pygmalion, will be assigned for this project….

…. Level 4 combat personnel will be assigned as security and containment personnel with a full combat mandate….

Our Swiss bank accounts have also recently released the necessary funds for this year's budget. The sum is in the excess of 5 million pounds. (Our directorates would like to audit our balance statements as soon as conveniently possible).

See attached list for resource allocation and attached personnel.

Further recommendations required.

* * *

Project: H 45 – O9

Official Title: Electromagnetic Projectile Rifle

Doc No: 56 VDC – Y5

Archive No: T221 – 87

Status: Field Experimental Phase

Currently, the mainstay of Council weapons range from light firearms to cross bows and melee weapons. These implements have been deemed too cumbersome for extensive field use.

This project is the council's attempt at creating a firearm that is generally applicable against many types of daemons – particularly vampires. In theory, the rifle will fire a projectile that is similar to an arrow or crossbow bolt, but at the same time, achieve a range and velocity that is similar to that of a standard firearm and/or rifle.

Our researchers agree that our goals will be most feasibly achieved through a "rail gun." The expected ammunition for this weapon is a material based on petrified wooden sources and by products, covered with metallic poles to act as magnetic conduits, thus allowing for a successful discharge through an electromagnetic tunnel.

If successfully completed, the weapon will be distributed to all field personnel and most slayers in training.

See attached list for the results of Dr. Henry Beller's feasibility study.

* * *

Project: X 56 – Y5

Official Title: Neuro-stim Resocialising Serum

Doc No: 67 TRE – Y6

Archive No: T441 - 65

Status: Data Analysis

This serum has been developed for use on Slayers and Slayers in Training, for the purpose of optimising responsiveness to field ops command and control.

The serum has been tested during the previous six quarters and has been met with mixed results (see attached notes 45 for further details). This has prompted our research division to explore other potential areas for its application

Negative effects on the test subjects range from mild hallucination, multiple organ failure, respiratory loss and extreme hysteria. Please note that only three of the fourteen slayer potentials who have been tested for this serum have suffered fatalities. (All the necessary protocols have been implemented to ensure the continued secrecy of our projects).

The medical team is pessimistic that we could reduce the negative physiological side effects of the serum, however they have made certain recommendation of its application for the cruciamentum.

They have also managed to gather a substantial number of data for possible application of the serum on daemon test subjects.

At this point in time, the serum requires further information and feasibility studies.

* * *

Project J 34 – Y4

Official Title: Neural IHD Inhibitor

Doc No: 89 GHC - F6

Archive No: D234 - 37

Status: Initial Experiments

The Neural IHD Aggression Inhibitor has been developed by the council for the use on Vampires and other daemons. Please note that this technology is still in its infancy, and that an overwhelming number of our sources are based on the theoretical materials salvaged from World War II Nazi experiments.

Project J 34 – Y4 will allow for better study of vampires, and will provide us with a way to manage them more effectively in research-conducive environments.

Our contacts in the U.S. – based "Initiative" organization has been more than helpful in providing us with the additional research materials that we need. All materials pertaining with the "Initiative" is deemed high risk information, and shall henceforth be relocated to Archive Belfort-78

A comprehensive assessment of our team's progress is not possible at this time. A comprehensive review will be more feasible in the next quarter.

* * *

Project G 25 – T2

Official Title: Adontus Symbiote

Doc No: 42 GFE – T5

Archive No: R331 – 45

Status: Subject to Council Review

As stated in our previous reports, the Adontus family of daemons – closely related to the Mohra clan of daemonic assassins – possess the ability of physiological regeneration peculiar and specific to their anatomy. This peculiarity has prompted the Watcher's council - through the Damocles Initiative - to take proactive steps in exploring possible applications for this particular ability.

The obvious medical benefits to mankind are most appealing, and the possibility of field use on personnel and Slayers has been taken into consideration in the last few quarters (See attached notes 68).

However, progress for this particular project has been slow. Four out of Six tests and inquiries have been met with failure. And the research team has reported an average of 22 success rate at this stage of development. It is also worth noting that a large majority of the test subjects for this project have suffered from either fatalities or extensive nerve trauma.

The project will be continued, but it shall be subjected to probationary investigation and approval by a special review committee (pending approval from the inner tribunal).

See attached list 16 for names of test subjects, its side effects and their reaction to the symbiote.

* * *

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: Jeremy

Security Access: Fabricius

Subject: Slayer Autopsy

Date: March 3, 1992

The cadavers of potential slayer candidates have yielded little answers for our research team. We are directing more resource allocations into this project with the hope that it will provide us with better results in the next experiment.

Though the use of potential slayers for medical and mystical research is considered to be unethical by some of our colleagues, the possible rewards of replicating a slayer line under the directorate's complete control outweighs any opposition against the continued research of this project.

Previous attempts at artificially replicating Slayer's powers have always been met with failure. The research and medical divisions believe that the dilemma can only be solved by some specific mystical enchantments, none of which they believe are currently in our possession at this point in time.

Further research will be required if we are to improve our current success probability rating. Dr. V.N. Banerjee – our leading slayer researcher - recommends reviewing the Slayer lore for possible mystical artifacts that may be the missing piece in our research.

She pointed out that slayer line acts as a sort beam of light, passing from one slayer potential to another. She stated that if we could find or replicate an artifact that can tap into the slayer line's specific mystical frequency, we could – in theory – fulfill our dream of creating an army of slayers.

Her hypothesis is that this theoretical artifact will act as some sort of prism, and that in theory it, will realign the Slayer's powers so that it will activate all the potential slayers all over the globe.

Please note that protests have been raised by some of the researchers with regards to possible instability which might result from an "army of slayers." Research team, Scylla is tackling that problem as we speak.

See attached list for recommendations.

* * *

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: Jeremy

Security Access: Fabricius

Subject: Review Status for Project G 25 – T2 (Adontus Symbiote)

Date: February 2, 1994

Doc No: 65 CVF – Y4

Archive No: H431 - 56

As of this moment, Project G 25 – T2 will cease to exist. All materials pertaining to this experiment shall be hidden away to the archives under Security Access: Gracchus.

The names and records of all test subjects and personnel shall be maintained in all confidentiality, and their connections to the project shall be maintained to the utmost secrecy. There are ten researchers involved in this project, and 15 Test Subjects (14 of whom resulted in fatalities). They are known only to each other and to the directors of the council.

The last sole survivor of the project is currently in residence with me in my summer home near Cotswold. Though our medical team is worried about the possible physiological damage done to his body, they are quite confident that he will survive.

Unfortunately, the side-effects of the Adontus parasite are causing the test subject much pain. Research Division recommends certain necromancy spells to regulate the effects of the Adontus on its host. Though we have no assurance of the success of their recommendations, we are optimistic of positive results.

As for the subject, I assure you that he is completely cooperative and completely pliable. In time, he will be inducted into the council's work, regardless of his father's inconsequential protests.

His status as the last surviving host of project G 25 – T2 shall be maintained in all confidentiality. In time, I propose to school the boy in the ways of the council to help him manage his new found lease on life.

* * *

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: Richard

Security Access: Aeneas

Subject: Information Transfer

Date: July 16, 1994

Transmission from our Belgian research facility suggests that our networks have been compromised. I am using my authority to put all our networks under complete lockdown.

Zombies are rampaging unchecked all over that area. I am authorising our level 4 combat personnel to use lethal tactics… There will be no - I repeat – no involvement of the slayer for this mission…

Ensuring the continued secrecy of the Damocles project is deemed a more pressing priority than the evacuation of our Belgian personnel.

* * *

Approval Clearance: Cromwell, Trafalgar, Wellington

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: Richard

Security Access: Aeneas

Subject: Damage Control Assessment

Date: July 18, 1994

The following is an excerpt between Captain Samuel L. Hawthorn, commanding officer of our level 4 security units, and Rutherford Sirk, the officer in-charge at the time of the transmission.

Hawthorn:

…Requesting immediate evacuation! Many wounded… expletive Well shoot them, you bloody expletive . I lost five men… ven wounded… We're holed up in… torage room. We can't hold out… longer…

Sirk:

Keep your bloody head on your bloody shoulders, Captain. Reinforcements are being airlifted even as we speak. You just need to hold out for 13 Hours.

Hawthorn:

With all due respect, sir… I don't think we'll last that long.

Sirk:

Hold your tongue, Captain. You run when we bloody say you run. Not a second sooner, do you understand me? Hawthorn. Hawthorn, are you there?

Hawthorn:

…. Bloody Hell… We're getting slaughtered down here! For the love of God… Please send help soon!

….What... Body Bags! Let me see that…. Expletive of what? Are those slayer potentials? What do you mean… expletive ? Expletive ! Are you sure? Well, where's the rest of the…

Sirk:

Captain, whatever it is you found inside that place, you better leave it well enough alone. Hawthorn, leave that thing alone. That is top secret material, Captain! Don't touch that!

Hawthorn:

…What the hell have you bastards been cooking down here? Expletive ….

….Pull Back! Now! Pull Back, Now! Expletive You, expletive You lied to us! You lied to us! You bloody son of a expletive . You lied to us. Oh God! Where's the…

Transmission Cancelled.

Request for evacuation: Denied.

Request for retrieval operations: Denied

Request for Activating the Slayer: Denied

Containment Protocols: Approved

Use of Level 5 Teams: Approved

Lockdown Controls: Activated

* * *

Username: Quentin Travers

Security Clearance: Gracchus

Password:

Encryption

This Document is Not Subject to Duplication

Wat Coun Spe Ops Pro

Priority Level: William

Security Access: Aetius

Subject: Discontinuation of the Damocles Initiative

Date: September 13, 1994

Following the collapse of our experimental facilities in Belgium last month, the directorate has reached a unanimous decision to discontinue the Damocles Initiative, along with all its related research projects and development teams…

See attached list for recommendations

H44 – T675. Security Clearance Locked. End Transmission.


End file.
